


Del Alba al Ocaso

by Naili_sl



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Marvel 616 References, Multi, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Underage Bucky Barnes, World War II
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naili_sl/pseuds/Naili_sl
Summary: Fragmentos de Steve Rogers quemándose a través del tiempo....o la vida de Steve cruzándose con la de Bucky, que por motivos fuera de la razón o tiempo, estos dos siempre se encuentran redefiniendo el mundo del otro.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	1. La Mascota y el Soldado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto con otro Stucky -principalmente-. No sorry. 
> 
> Para este fic mi mayor inspiración son algunos eventos de comics. Entonces, tomando esto en cuenta, Bucky es menor que Steve. Ah, si, sus ojos son cafés pero creo que todos tenemos debilidad por Sebastian Stan. 
> 
> Me emociona mucho esta historia, algo que tengo pensado desde hace tiempo y apenas se me esta dando escribirla. 
> 
> Espero la disfruten <3
> 
> Gracias por leer.

> _"¿Por qué luchamos?_
> 
> _A menudo te preguntaba eso. Algunos luchan por lo que solía ser, y otros por lo que está por venir. Luchamos por amor, luchamos por honor, luchamos por gloria, luchamos por nuestra libertad._
> 
> _¿Por qué luchamos? "_
> 
> Gaius Julius Arminius

CAMPAMENTO LEHIGH, VIRGINIA, AGOSTO 1941

—Steve... ¿Steve?

Una mano delgada le toca el hombro. Steve quita la vista del paisaje que pasan por sus ojos azules para observar a la persona que le llama. El zangoloteo del carro contra un bache le hace chocar la cabeza contra el techo del Ford 41. Entonces se pasa la mano por su corto cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás. Casquete corto siguiendo las normativas de milicia.

—Hemos llegado —la mujer continúa, una sonrisa diminuta de lado, aparta la mano que le toca.

Steve asiente en silencio regresando la vista a la ventana contemplado el asentamiento militar cada vez más notorio conforme avanzan. Se remueve incómodo, con su metro ochenta y cinco de altura las rodillas molestan por estar dobladas tanto tiempo. El sudor tampoco ayuda con el uniforme que porta; una guerrera m65 abierta con una fila de botones de color caqui verdoso y pantalones a juego, botas altas de cordones, _los zapatos negros son para ocasiones formales._ Ha memorizado bien las palabras del Coronel Fletcher.

El Ford 41 se detiene. Hay hombres con pantalones igual al suyo, playeras de tirantes blancas y las placas resaltando. Unos están de rutina de ejercitamiento, otros simplemente sentados pareciendo tomar un descanso. El olor a tierra húmeda mezclada con sudor le golpea de lleno apenas sale del auto. Sus botas se hunden en el pasto lodoso. Camina junto a Cindy, la mujer de pelo marrón y uniforme militar; falda y saco verdoso. Ambos se dirigen a la tienda principal.

—El General Phillips te aguarda.

Steve no espera la gran bienvenida, está acostumbrado a los deslices humanos y más si había vivido con un cuerpo pequeño y enfermizo, pero no va a negar que hay cierta emoción. Mover este cuerpo sano, correr sin que sienta los pulmones quemar, moverse sin llegar a morir en el intento. Va a iniciar su entrenamiento. Es decir, un entrenamiento militar con esta nueva condición. Apenas una semana que la tiene, una semana de la muerte del Profesor Erskine.

 _"—No un soldado perfecto, sino un buen hombre. Que el día de mañana, pase lo que pase, siga siendo usted_."

El general Phillips es preciso y directo;

—Soldado Roges, mañana a las 4:30 am, sea puntual. —Sin mirarle, sin quitar los ojos del montón de hojas sobre el escritorio.

Steve no se queja, es cierto que su condición física mejoró bastante, pero la verdad es que no tiene la menor idea de cómo moverse tras la trinchera.

Cindy le lleva a su tienda correspondiente, acompañándolo, no perdiendo la costumbre desde que inició todo esto. Cuando fue elegido como candidato al proyecto de Profesor Erskine, cuando le inyectaron el suero a su cuerpo escuálido, durante los estudios posteriores y ahora ella le muestra el campamento. Pabellón de esto, pabellón del otro, Steve abre muchos los ojos, pone atención sin perder detalle al entorno. Hombres riendo, fumando, otros malhumorados con las playeras percudidas. Y más allá, pelotones haciendo su recorrido mientras que otros pasan corriendo por el suelo más lodoso entonando algún coro militar.

En la zona de los dormitorios, las tiendas están perfectamente alineadas en dos hileras paralelas. Steve contempla el exceso de disciplina que hay en ellas.

Va caminando escuchando la voz femenina sin realmente escucharla, son sus ojos los que realmente le están presentado aquel lugar. De pronto, un montón de risas provenientes de un grupo de hombres llama su atención. Pegados a una esquina entre dos tiendas, juegan cartas y beben no muy bien disimulando la botella envuelta en una bolsa de papel, escondiéndola bajo el barril que ocupan como mesa. Steve sonríe de lado, todos al final buscan despejarse de malos ratos, sin embargo, se detiene cuando por su campo visual entre aquellos hombres vislumbra uno que pinta ser demasiado joven.

Aún tiene cara de _niño_ y lleva un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Steve no se atreve a adivinar la edad de aquel muchacho pero si lo inspecciona rápidamente; cabello castaño revuelto en pequeñas ondas hacia el lado derecho, ojos claros y piel de tono cenizo. Viste como los demás, pantalón del uniforme y playera de tirantes, placas colgado en el cuello, y con una sonrisa llena de picardía en el rostro.

—¿Steve? —Cindy ha regresado. Debió darse cuenta que estaba hablando sola desde hace unos minutos.

—¡¿Qué demonios están viendo?! —Steve no puede contestar porque uno de los hombres vocifera.

—Se te perdió algo, ¿eh? rubiecito. Tu mamá te está hablando —se desatan la burla entre ellos y Steve otra vez, es objeto de ello, no es que no le haya pasado antes, de hecho, le pasaba muy a menudo, la cosa es que es la primera vez que sucede teniendo este cuerpo.

Todos ríen, y aquel joven le está viendo dando una calada al cigarrillo. Sus miradas chocan, el joven sonríe de lado. Steve aparta la mirada para encarar al bravucón.

—No se vaya a perder o le vayan a hacer maldades —más burlas, esta vez el joven suelta a la par una pequeña risita.

—Ridículos —Cindy bufa, lo toma del brazo haciéndolo retomar el paso. Steve se deja llevar, camina a lado de ella ignorando las risas a su espalda. Voltea sobre el hombro, aquel chiquillo le sigue mirando mientras saca el humo por la boca.

✩

No le toma mucho tiempo aprender. Es rápido, veloz, con una destreza motora y cognitiva superior. Ha estado encuartelado veinticuatro por siete. Ellos están sorprendidos, profesores e investigadores del alto mando en la milicia, haciendo anotaciones todo el tiempo. Y la verdad es que Steve también está bastante sorprendido y satisfecho. Sobre todo satisfecho.

El soldado perfecto.

Escucha por ahí muy a menudo.

Sentado sobre el banco, observa sus manos mientras termina de recuperar el aliento. La última prueba física ha pasado, un circuito entero en menos de dos minutos. El sudor le brota empapando la playera blanca que trae. Sonríe. Y piensa en lo genial que es hacer todo esto sin que le sienta los pulmones reventar. Levanta la frente contento con sí mismo, con un sentimiento de utilidad y de no ser más una carga.

No hay descanso, apenas termina de ducharse y es llamado a presentarse frente al General Phillips y el Coronel Fletcher.

—Rogers. —Exclama impaciente Fletcher apenas pone un pie dentro del camerino—. Te presento al Director de Inteligencia Militar, Emil Gruber.

Aquel sujeto es un hombre canoso, trae el uniforme de gala adornado con medallones en el costado, zapatos brillosos perfectamente boleados. Se acerca efusivamente estrechando la mano.

—Un gusto soldado, un gusto. Hemos hablado mucho de usted, mucho, no se imagina cuanto —todo el tiempo le zangolotea el brazo.

—Rogers —el General Phillips deja la pipa sobre el escritorio, y junto a Fletcher sacan un baúl de hierro. Lo abren en silencio, dos candados con código se dejan caer al suelo.

Steve adopta su postura firme una vez que el tercer hombre le suelta la mano. Dentro del cofre distingue un uniforme azul con una estrella en el pecho

—Eso no es todo —el de inteligencia militar desenvuelve de un manto negro ante sus ojos, un escudo de colores similares al uniforme —. Es de acero y vibranium, cortesía de Howard Stark —dice con orgullo, dientes amarillos asomándose.

Steve toma el escudo sintiéndolo muy ligero pese a que notó lo que a su superior le costaba sostenerlo con ambas manos.

—Serás América, Rogers —Fletcher _le ordena._

Steve parpadea, no está entendiendo muy bien.

—Te estamos pidiendoque seas más que un soldado, _un símbolo_ , Rogers.

✩

Steve se siente como idiota, no sebe exactamente que está haciendo arriba del pódium con un montón de cámaras apuntándole. Bailarinas a tono con ese uniforme que ahora lleva, claro, solo que ellas llevan faldas cortas y pompones tricolor.

—¡Capitán América! —gritan. Todos gritan, hombres, mujeres y niños.

Le duele la cabeza y ruega regresar al campamento lo antes posible. Su discurso muy ensayado ha terminado.

—No se ve muy contento, Rogers —Phillips rompe el silencio que les ha acompañado todo el camino de regreso.

—Esto no es por lo que me enlisté — un tipo reproche sin poder contenerlo. Deja el casco sobre la repisa, ya en la oficina del General, y baja el escudo con cuidado recargándolo en la pared, lo contempla.

—Entonces ¿por qué se enlisto, soldado? ¿para matar?

_"—…Escucha bien, Steven. Uno siempre se levanta"_

La voz de su madre le hace eco.

Steve no deja de mirar aquel escudo, hunde sus pensamientos en los colores rojo y azul mientras aquella pregunta le retumban en los oídos—. No... es difícil de explicar, señor... —Lo medita—; Estoy enojado. Supongo. Mucha gente está muriendo ¿exactamente por qué?

Phillips suelta un largo y cansado suspiro—. Sea paciente, soldado. Créame que está haciendo mucho. Solo estamos esperando.

—¿Esperando?

—Sígame —Ambos abandonan el lugar. Phillips sube primero al jeep Willys MB haciendo señas que lo acompañe. Cuando el auto arranca el general continua—; Se incorporará al primer Batallón del 26.º Regimiento de Infantería, los "Blue Spaders".

Steve escucha atentamente, mirando al hombre mayor mientras conduce. Y nota que se dirigen a la zona de entrenamiento.

—El sargento Dugan ya está al tanto —Phillips detiene el auto detrás de una zanca—. ¿Ve sus movimientos? —baja de un brinco torpe, apunta con la cabeza a los hombres entrenando al otro lado de la cerca.

Steve le sigue y focaliza la mirada del general y descubre, ante su mayor sorpresa, aquel chiquillo que vio no hace mucho en aquella ocasión jugando cartas.

—Familiares ¿no? Ha sido entrenado por los mismos que te entrenaron.

—Puedo notarlo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué le parece?

Steve arruga las cejas, aquel mocoso mueve con gran agilidad un par de cuchillas entre sus manos como si fueran manzanas.

—Es bueno.

El general Phillips suelta una tremenda risa, y es tan incómodo el sonido porque Steve no le ve la gracia.

—Si, definitivamente es _bueno._ Barnes tiene 16 años.

—Es menor de edad.

—Claro, como es el único menor que hay en la armada, soldado —Phillips pausa leves segundos, sus ojos cansados le recorren de arriba a bajo—, no sea dramático, usted apenas es mayor... ¿4 o 5 años?

Steve permanece en silencio. Ceño fruncido, ojos puestos en los movimientos de aquel joven.

—Barnes ha estado aquí desde que _era_ un _niño_. —Phillips también regresa la vista hacia el chico. 

_¿Un niño?_ Steve se abstiene a pensar mucho en ese detalle sabiendo que tiene 16 años.

—Ha crecido aquí, ha vivido bajo el manto de la milicia, es excelente para su edad y usted necesita un brazo derecho, un equipo. No veo quien más pueda ser.

—¿Por qué?

—Usted será un símbolo. Habrá cosas que no pueda hacer. —El general toma aire antes de gritar—; ¡Barnes! ¡Barnes, ven aquí!

Steve observa cómo el joven entierra las cuchillas en la tierra con un lanzamiento certero antes de correr a donde ellos se encuentran. Alenta su andar al estar cerca inspeccionado a ambos con los ojos. Steve cree que le ha reconocido, aquella vez mientras fumaba y bebía a hurtadillas.

—Coronel —el muchacho saluda llevando la mano derecha con los dedos juntos hacia la sien. Voz jovial y algo agitada. Trae la camisa del uniforme verde entreabierta, el cabello revuelto y las botas con los pantalones llenos de lodo.

—Te presento al Soldado Rogers. Rogers él es Barnes.

El joven de ojos claros le mira rápidamente antes de hacer el saludo marcial. No hay sonrisa de lado esta vez, sus labios delgados en una fina línea recta. Steve regresa el saludo por automático.

—Rogers será tu jefe directo, Barnes.

Steve se desconcierta. Definitivamente no esperaba eso tan repentinamente, y no puede evitar mirar al general a su lado.

—¿Señor? —pero es el joven quien se le adelanta.

—Vas a dejar ser la mascota del campamento, Barnes.

—Permiso para hablar señor.

—Concebido.

—Me habían comentado que partiría con el primer batallón.

—Es correcto. Partirás junto con Rogers. ¿Alguna otra duda?

El chico le mira de reojo, labios apretados—. No señor.

—Bien. Regresa a tu entrenamiento. Espera órdenes mañana.

El joven obedece inmediatamente sin olvidar el saludo marcial.

✩

—¿Quiere que el joven haga el trabajo sucio? —Steve inquiere con voz grave, hombros erguidos, ahí parado tras el escritorio del Coronel Fletcher. Phillips a la izquierda se sirve el segundo vaso de whisky.

—Como el General Phillips le ha explicado. Nuestros hombres necesitan aferrarse a algo. Y usted será ese algo. Creí que ya le había quedado claro.

—Lo tengo claro, señor, mas no lo de Barnes.

Barnes, Steve incluso piensa que es un apellido para un hombre mayor no para alguien de 16 años.

—Barnes se le asignó a usted porque habrá cosas que usted no podrá hacer porque tendrá los ojos, no solo de América, sino del mundo entero encima. Un símbolo jamás debe mancharse. Recuérdelo.

Steve tiene más argumentos pero en la última hora se ha dado cuenta que ha estado hablando contra la pared. Nada les hará cambiar de opinión. Recompone su postura y hace el ademán de marcharse.

—Barnes está bajo su mando. Sea inteligente. —La voz de Phillips lo detiene antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

✩

Está comiendo en el pabellón de la cocina, sopa caliente y un pedazo de pan, cuando lo ve pasar sentándose junto con un grupo de soldados. Entonces Steve toma su plato. Cree que es tiempo de socializar pese a que se considera pésimo en ello, sin embargo, aquel joven será su compañero de armas, le guste o no, tendrá que empezar a tratarlo.

—Eres el _nuevo_ —el joven le puntualiza cuando Steve se queda quieto, charola en mano, a lado de la mesa ignorando la mirada de los otros.

—Soy Steve Rogers.

Silencio. El joven mete una cucharada a la boca.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado? —le dice apenas termina de pasar el bocado, moviendo su charola haciendo espacio.

—Gracias.

El joven solo encoge los hombros.

Steve empieza a comer. El silencio es incómodo, los otros platican pero su _nuevo compañero_ se mantiene incluso abstraído de aquella conversación. Pasando unos escasos cinco minutos, el rubio, no muy seguro, chasparrea antes de hablar— ¿Barnes?

—Bucky.

—¿Perdón?

El chiquillo suelta una diminuta y tenue risa rompiendo en automático aquella barrera fría que se había formado. O Steve no sabe si sentirse más incómodo.

—James Buchanan Barnes, pero todos me dicen Bucky. —Le da la mano girando un poco, la sonrisa revoltosa vuelve a aparecer.

Steve le mira extrañado por aquel gesto, esperaría un saludo militar como es de costumbre.

—No muerdo.

La burla de los dos hombres más próximos se hace presente. Y Barnes no aparta la mano, sonríe con más plenitud. Divertido. Y Steve se pregunta si se están burlando.

—Steve Rogers —dice al final, estrechado la mano, una sacudida rápida pero sólida.

—Si, ya lo has mencionado —Barnes se endereza en su lugar—, así que _Steve_ —pronuncia su nombre con firmeza, sus ojos grises azulados le ven por el rabillo del ojo—. Trabajaremos juntos.

—Eso parece.

El joven ladea la boca llena a un lado y le guiña el ojo. Y Steve, de repente, se vuelve a sentir fuera de lugar. Opta por regresar a sus alimentos, y luego trata simplemente de incluirse, sin éxito, en la conversación que se forma en la mesa.

✩

Cae la tarde, Barnes y él han sido requeridos junto con el resto del batallón. Harán un rondín por todo el lugar.

Steve es de los primeros en presentarse, ya casi es la hora indicada y nota que Barnes no ha llegado.

—¿Soldado Rogers? — un hombre robusto, blanco y pelirrojo, bigote extravagante y perfectamente peinado, se le acerca—. Sargento Dugan.

Steve corresponde el saludo marcial—. Señor. —Pero el Sargento no se ve muy contento.

—¿Dónde está Barnes?

—No lo sé, Señor.

El sargento Dugan frunce el ceño—. El general Phillips asignó a mi batallón _al experimento y a la mascota._

Steve evita arrugar mucho las cejas, no va a negar que ese comentario es pesado.

—¿Qué está esperando? vaya por él, de lo contrario todos harán el doble de trabajo.

Hay fuertes quejas entre los hombres.

—Silencio, es cortesía de la mascota, agradézcanle si no llega en 5 minutos.

Steve entiende y parte enseguida. Hay cierta molestia en él. Ningún soldado debería llegar tarde a una orden directa, todos saben las consecuencias, donde la mayoría de las veces caen sobre todo el grupo. No puede evitar pensar en qué clase de chico es Bucky Barnes. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, toma el camino detrás de las carpas pensando en acortar tiempo para ir a pabellones cuando lo ve accidentalmente. Ahí parado con otro sujeto.

Barnes tiene las cejas arrugadas, tira la colilla del cigarrillo y luego mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Steve tampoco pasa por alto una mueca de fastidio. Barnes es muy expresivo.

—No molestes.

Steve alcanza a escuchar. Barnes da media vuelta y se detiene en seco cuando le ve—. Creí que ya estabas en el campo.

—Viene a buscarte. Es tarde y el Sargento Dugan no está muy feliz de que su batallón esté incompleto.

—Mierda.

—Si "mierda" soldado —deja que su disgusto salga y el más joven definitivamente lo nota.

—Enseguida voy —este le dice regresado la atención al otro sujeto.

—No. —Steve es firme dando dos pasos más hacia adelante. —Creo que no estas entendiendo. Tengo órdenes.

—Está bien, está bien, que fastidio.

—Gracias.

—Como sea. —Barnes tuerce la boca, patea una piedra antes de empezar a caminar. Steve le sigue pisándole los talones.

—¿Entonces, vas a querer los cigarrillos? —El sujeto desconocido grita cuando se van alejando.

—Púdrete —Barnes masculla entre dientes.

—No es ideal pasar por alto órdenes directas —Steve dice desde atrás casi llegado al sitio. Queriendo hacer un comentario certero. Claramente falla cuando Barnes se detiene y le lanza una mirada.

Quiere disculparse pero después recuerda que es él quien está al mando. Y ese mocoso está ahora bajo sus órdenes.

—Ya no eres la mascota. Eres un soldado.

El menor abre la boca y después la cierra como si se estuviera conteniendo. Después mira hacia un lado y sonríe, otra vez, pero ahora con leves tintes de ironía.

—Realmente te estás tomando _esto_ en serio ¿eh?

Steve no sabe a que se refiere con _esto_.

—Créeme, _Steve_ , esto no es nada a como te lo imaginas, —el castaño sigue—, aquí hay mucha mierda. —Dice al final antes de retomar su camino y dejarlo ahí todo turbado.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky.

Steve lo ve a distancia reunirse con el resto del batallón.

Sigue preguntándose qué clase de chico será.


	2. Su Nombre

Cuatro punto y cinco kilómetros subiendo y bajando, toda la compañía lo tiene que hacer en treinta minutos.

—¡Muévanse, muévanse! —Dugan grita ya en el punto meta de la colina donde ha insertado una bandera blanca, la tienen que tocar para poder ir de regreso—. ¡Muévete Gabe! ¡Arriba ! ¡Vamos! —mirando el reloj en su muñeca, se dirige a un hombre de tez oscura que se ha detenido a tomar bocanadas de aire.

Steve observa todo desde atrás. La verdad es que para él no es una prueba difícil, de hecho no se ha cansado ni un poco. Pero nota el esfuerzo de los hombres a su alrededor y siente la empatía, comprende lo que es esforzarse hasta que los pulmones queman y la garganta se seca como si le prendieran fuego.

—Vamos, ya falta poco —se acerca al hombre queriendo dar apoyo.

—¡No ayuden a ese hombre! —Dugan grita—. ¡Rogers!

Steve levanta la mirada a su superior con disgusto. Son un equipo, ¿por qué no ayudarle?

—Hay que moverse —Gabe se incorpora y empieza a correr torpemente con las manos sujetándose el costado izquierdo.

Steve también retoma su marcha sintiendo la mirada de Dugan encima. Y se sorprende cuando nota que Barnes, unos metros más adelante, empapado de sudor y las mejillas partidas por el frío, le da una mirada antes de retomar su trote.

✩

Gabe Jones, Jim Morita y Jacques Dernier. Los “Comandos Aulladores”. Gabe se le acercó al final del entrenamiento. Miembros Élite de Dugan. Un equipo extraño.

—Fumar todos estos años no ha sido lo más inteligente —Gabe se queja tapando la botella de agua.

—Eres el super soldado ¿no? del que tanto hablan. —Morita, sentado en un bando de madera, se saca la bota rascándose la planta del pie.

Steve asiente con sencillez. No le agrada la palabra de “super soldado”.

—También el mocoso del campamento está dentro —Morita, mas que pregunta, afirma apuntando con la bota en mano. Steve ve a Barnes en la carpa de enfrente, echando agua a su cuello con los ojos cerrados.

Steve vuelve a asentir en silencio.

Morita ríe—. Su padre debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba.

—El papá de Barnes también fue soldado de este campamento. George Barnes murió en un accidente. Desde entonces el muchacho ha estado aquí. Pobre chico —Gabe explica—. Lo conocí muy poco pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no quería que su hijo siguiera sus pasos.

—¡Bah! —Interrumpe Dernier uniéndose a la conversación. —Su padre era muy blando, parecía _marica_. El chico tiene más huevos que su padre.

Steve parpadea, da un trago al garrafón sintiéndose un poco incómodo por el rumbo de la conversación. _Marica_. Su mente vuela hacia el recuerdo de su viejo amigo Arnold Roth. Siempre lo sacaba de líos. Él y Michel. Eran buenos tipos. Incluso le ayudaban a su madre, Sarah, con las cosas del mandado y hacían galletas en navidad y le daban regalos.

Hasta que una vez Arnold lloró en el hombro de Sarah. Destrozado porque Michel había sido molido a golpes.

_"—La gente es de mente pequeña. Juzgan lo que no entienden"_ _—_ Sarah trataba de explicar, siempre lo hacía.

Steve no entendía muy bien. Pero su madre estaba furiosa, y con lágrimas entre los ojos trataba de consolar a Arnold. _“—No pueden corromper tu amor por Michel con sus mentiras."_

Amor.

Steve sigue sin realmente entender.

Amar a alguien.

Piensa en Sarah y en su padre. Todo es gris.

Piensa en Michel y en Arnold. Recuerda el dolor.

Michel murió de la golpiza y Arnold dejó la ciudad.

—George Barnes perdió la cabeza cuando murió su esposa. ¿Quién trae a su propio hijo a un campamento militar? —Morita descalzo de un pie, va hacia la mesa de madera tomando uno de los panecillos sobrantes—. Como sea. El pobre muchacho no sabrá nada de lo que es una juventud plena, ya sabes, chicas, alcohol, bailes.

—Podrá hacerlo cuando todo esto acabe —Steve por primera vez alza la voz. Con la mirada sigue al joven de quien habla. Barnes se va de ahí a paso lento, sudado y la mochila colgada en un hombro.

—Pues tú tampoco te ves muy grande que digamos. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Gabe le inspecciona mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Disculpen —Steve se despide de ellos marchándose de ahí.

✩

—¿James? —Steve opta por usar su nombre y no el apodo. Odia los bullies, odia los apodos. Lo ha alcanzado. El menor está apunto de entrar a su tienda. Se da media vuelta, una mueca de desagrado, los hombros erguidos como cuando un gato se eriza.

—No me digas así. —Pero parece ser que el menor odia más su nombre.

—Lo siento —es sincero. Una mueca con los labios se forma en su rostro.

—No me gusta —Barnes baja la voz, suaviza el tono al verlo—, ¿y ahora que hice?

Steve niega con la cabeza— no yo solo… quiero decir —no es bueno acercándose a la gente—… hoy creo que estuviste genial —dice al final porque de verdad lo cree. El más joven lo mira con cierto desconcierto elevando una de sus cejas castañas—. Completaste toda la prueba y fuiste de los primeros.

—Y tú de los últimos.

Steve sonríe, es verdad. Optó por esperar hasta el último hombre—. Me hablaron de tus habilidades en el campo. No exageraron.

—Si bueno, ¿gra…cias? —el castaño se rasca la cabeza llena de lodo como si no supiera qué hacer con las manos—. ¿Fumas? —desliza la mano a su bolsillos sacando una cajetilla magullada después de unos leves segundos.

Steve niega.

—Que aburrido.

Steve sonríe nuevamente—. No te voy a decir que no, incluso si apenas nos conocemos

Barnes alza los hombros con desdén. —Como sea, solo no me vuelvas a llamar así.

—Está bien, _Bucky_ —hace énfasis en su nombre haciendo que el menor desvíe la mirada. Ante esto Steve arruga las cejas primero, después esboza una sonrisa ladina al parecerle divertido.

Bucky.

—Mírame, Bucky —Steve relajando los hombros, pide al joven.

El nombrado hace caso, Steve no pasa desapercibido los ojos grisáceos con tonos azulados inquietos. ¿Eso es miedo?

—Más que ser dos soldados, me gustaría que en algún punto podamos confiar la espalda uno del otro. Después de todo, sea por las circunstancias que sean, ya estamos en esto. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Si, señor.

—Si tú solo eres Bucky, entonces yo solo soy Steve.

—De acuerdo, Steve.

Steve sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Eso es todo? —Bucky tuerce la boca llevando un cigarrillo entre los labios sin prenderlo.

El rubio asiente mas no se mueve. Bucky tampoco, le mira por leves segundos y luego vuelve a bajar la mirada— ¿Te importa? —saca el encendedor del bolsillo y batalla para prender el cigarro.

Steve se despide aun cuando Bucky juega con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

✩

Si pensaba que Bucky ya era bueno, verlo manejar armas es otro nivel. El mocoso es un excelente francotirador, con peleas cuerpo a cuerpo sin olvidar lo hábil que es para escabullirse, filtrarse o desactivar una bomba. Steve ha estado aprendiendo todo esto en el transcurso de los días ahora que entran juntos. Philips los observa, da instrucciones desde la distancia, a veces, acompañado de Fletcher.

Bucky es disciplinado en lo que hace. Pero no deja de ser un joven de 16. Hace maldades genuinas a los demás como esconder sus equipos o despertarles con una garrafa de agua fría en la cara y salir corriendo con una risa burlona. Come muy rápido como si siempre estuviera hambriento con pocos modales en la mesa.

Fuma desde los 14 según el propio Bucky. Le contó una tarde cuando iban de regreso y le ofreció nuevamente un cigarrillo.

—¿Alguna chica en especial? ¿eh? Steve —Bucky le pregunta sentado ahí en la tierra. Steve de pie, ellos y el resto del batallón esperan la llegada de Philips.

—No realmente.

—mmm

Steve mira hacia abajo. Bucky sigue jugando con la tierra, arranca los pastos tiernos a su alcance.

—¿No me vas a preguntar o ya te han llegado los rumores?—Bucky, de repente, murmura con cierta molestia contenida.

—¿Qué es lo que me tienen que contar?

El menor alza los hombros y aprieta los labios. Se recuesta por completo en el pasto.

—No hay nada interesante —saca el aire colocando las manos detrás de la nuca.

—Entonces ya somos dos, soldado.

Bucky permanece en silencio mirando el cielo nublado.

✩

Es 8 de diciembre cuando llegan las noticias: Japón atacó la base estadounidense en el Pacífico de Pearl Harbor y declara la guerra a Estados Unidos.

Steve suspira entre la multitud al escuchar la noticia por el Coronel Fletcher. Bucky a su lado no muestra alguna emoción. La Navidad y el año pasan en un abrir de ojos.

✩

Estados Unidos tiene días, meses quizás para la preparación de su ejército. Y el Capitán América no es la excepción pese a que Steve sigue odiando las presentaciones. Mucha gente y un discurso muy fervoroso que le resulta súper incómodo estar frente a todas esas personas y cámaras. Tanta es su prisa por irse de ahí que solo se quita el casco dejándose el uniforme debajo de la gabardina militar.

En su tienda está terminando de guardar sus cosas. Se está quitando el vestuario cuando la voz de Bucky le hace pegar un brinco.

—Ya se me hacía raro.

_¿De dónde mierda ha salido?_

—¿Qué? —en cambio pregunta

El mocoso sale de su escondite. La esquina pegada a su catre—. Estuvo buena la función de hoy.

—Si, supongo que sí —Steve se traga su desconcierto y timidez, no para con su labor empezando a desnudarse el dorso.

—Philips no me dijo nada de ser el compañero del Capitán. —Escucha a Bucky a su espalda después de un breve silencio.

—¿Decepcionado? —levanta una ceja rubia dejado escapar algo de vanidad

—Nah —el menor sacude la mano con despreocupación pasándole de lado—. Será divertido. —Una mueca ladina. Steve sonríe de vuelta antes de que Bucky se marche.

✩

Captain América y Bucky. Al menos a su joven compañero parece divertirse más de lo que esperaba.

Ahora también le acompaña a las presentaciones. Bucky sonríe y saluda a la cámara con gran facilidad. Es radiante. Steve piensa mientras lo ve sobre el escenario, con su nuevo uniforme azul marino, y peinado, Bucky resalta más sus rasgos. Steve ya piensa en tomar su lápiz y plasmarlo sobre el papel.

El coronel Fetcher se ve satisfecho pues la imagen de Bucky da "juventud y energía" al ejército.

Están a punto de salir al escenario, Steve batalla por abrir una lata de comida porque luego Dugan se pasa con el entrenamiento y tienen que salir del campamento sin probar alimento.

—Deja —Bucky se la quita de las manos—, nunca tengas gatos —le dice cuando la abre.

Steve da dos bocados con la única cuchara y luego se la pasa al menor. Bucky toma la misma cuchara haciendo a un lado las aceitunas.

—Déjamelas— Steve con la boca semi llena toma las aceitunas con los dedos.

Steve tira la lata vacía al bote. Se coloca el casco y espera a Bucky que va pisándole los talones. Una fácil rutina en los últimos días.

Una tarde Steve saca su libreto y el lápiz de carbón. Le es tranquilizante deslizar el utensilio sobre el papel. Está pensado en Brooklyn, sus calles y sus puertos cuando Bucky entra a la tienda.

Echa un chiflido. —Eres realmente bueno es esto —y toma sus dibujos—. ¿Dónde es?

—El gran cañón

Bucky no contesta. Se queda mirando el dibujo con sumo interés.

—Quédatelo —Steve le dice mirado de reojo al momento que desliza el carbón.

—¿De verdad?

Steve asiente sin pegar la vista de su obra.

✩

Vuelan en un Douglas C-47 Skytrain. Pasa de media noche y no falta mucho para que aterricen.

—Mis padres son de Europa, jamás creí que algún día tendría que pisar su continente —empieza la platica. Bucky sentado a su lado, gira a verlo poniéndole atención. Un caso sobre la cabeza a juego con el uniforme azul. Steve también va igual vestido solo que debajo la chamarra de cuero café, la estrella plateada de asoma—. Salieron huyendo de la depresión. Mi madre murió por tuberculosis cuando tenía dieciocho. —Continúa con su relato.

—Lo siento —Bucky murmura. —¿Y tu padre?

Steve siente un escalofrío. Tiene que aclarar un poco la voz antes de continuar.

—También falleció. Alcoholismo. —Suelta con mayor pesadez a la que le hubiera gustado.

—Oh… Yo no recuerdo a mi madre —Bucky sigue, se acomoda en el asiento dejando su arma sobre sus piernas— y mi padre era militar. También murió. Algunas veces la vida apesta —dice con sencillez encogiéndose los hombros.

✩

MEDITERRANEO, NORTE DE AFRICA 1942

—El plan es rodearlos y franquear por la derecha. El Batallón irá primero. Los Aulladores incluidos. La cosa es entrar a Francia. Pero primero tenemos que expulsar a los Alemanes de aquí.

Steve escucha a Phillips, ojos fijos en el mapa extendido en la mesa.

—De acuerdo.

—Mañana a la caída de la noche. Duerma bien soldado. ¿Ya se instaló?

Steve asiente—. Bucky ya terminó de dejar el equipo

—Quiere una tienda para usted. Podemos dársela —Phillips hace señal al soldado de puerta para que se acerque.

—No, está bien. Que las tiendas sean para pares. Sin excepción.

—Como guste. —Phillips dice con simpleza

Cuando llega Bucky está recostado sobre su catre.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —Termina con la barra de chocolate. La comisura de los labios sucias del dulce.

—Franquear por la derecha. Mañana habrá una junta en el cuartel. Dugan dirigirá el asalto.

—Suena bien —se voltea boca abajo sacando debajo de la almohada una cuchilla, Steve conserva otra barra de chocolate a la mitad, un comic viejo y una cajetilla magullada de cigarros. Luego el más joven empieza a sacar la tierra de las uñas con su cuchilla.

—Iré afuera un rato —El castaño dice de repente levantándose. El rubio nota como guarda la cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo superior de la chamarra.

—No quiero nada imprudente mañana, _Buck._ —Le suelta cuando el castaño abre la puerta de la tienda.

_Buck._ Una palabra fácil y sencilla de pronunciar. Corta y directa, pero también _suave._ Steve piensa que le va bien.

Bucky le mira de reojo por breves segundos, sus iris bailan de un lado a otro con lentitud. Steve nota otra vez ese desasosiego en el menor.

—Seguro —menciona antes de salir.

✩

Steve está furioso. Se quita el casco dejando ver sus cabellos rubios pegados a la frente por el sudor. Camina. Los hombres alrededor de él abren paso conforme avanza.

Bucky mira al suelo mas no se mueve.

_¡Te dije que nada de cosas imprudentes!_ Quiere gritarle. El mocoso, de alguna forma que aun no entiende cómo lo hizo, hizo explotar los explosivos del armamento enemigo. Steve se le secó la garganta cuando Bucky apenas pudo salir a tiempo. Y aun así tuvo que correr y hacer uso del escudo para que la oleada no le alcanzara.

—Ve a tu tienda, soldado —Es lo único que le dice frente a todos.

—Si, señor —Bucky se mueve rápidamente, se escabulle entre los hombres echándose a correr.

—Jóvenes. Se les hace fácil todo. —Morita le dice dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Vamos muchachos, a quitarse el hollín de los oídos —Exclama el comando y los hombres aglomerados toman sus cosas rumbo a las tiendas. Steve se queda ahí unos instantes más. Mira el cielo gris. Causa del humo de las explosiones unos cuantos kilómetros. Hoy hubo dos bajas del batallón y Steve se pregunta si realmente podrá protegerlos a todos.

—Un descuido, un solo e insignificante descuido y harás que te maten. —Encuentra a Bucky detrás de la tienda, fumando, se ve que se ha lavado la cara deprisa porque la tierra la tiene embarrada sobre la piel.

Bucky tira el cigarrillo y lo aplasta con la bota cuando nota su presencia. Sigue sin mirarle a los ojos.

Steve no sabe si ha sido muy duro o muy blando.

Lo único que sabe es que Bucky es joven e intrépido. Con mucho ímpetu en esos azules grisáceos.

—¿Entendido?

—Si, señor.

Steve suspira dándose media vuelta dejando al más joven justo dónde está. Va a quitarse el uniforme y dejar el escudo que por primera vez le pesa demasiado. 


	3. Eagle Scream

Steve se siente culpable, Bucky le mira distante, apesadumbrado, como si hubiera alzado algún muro entre ellos y la cercanía y confianza que se había construido en los meses pasados se hubiera desvanecido. Bucky es distante, no de una forma presencial pues le sigue a todos lados como un perro sigue a su dueño. Steve de alguna forma se siente fastidioso por ello. Extraña las charlas casuales sobre todo las de las caminatas de regreso al campamento. Apenas cruzan palabras. Ni siquiera cuando llega la noche y Bucky se mete a su catre con un sencillo “Buenas noches, Steve”. 

Bucky fuma cuando se pone nervioso. Steve lo nota cuando van a salir al frente y fuma un cigarro en compañía de los demás o simplemente solo. O cuando regresan y el día ha sido muy pesado como lo ha sido hoy.

—¿No puede dormir, Cap?

—Parece que no soy el único. —No es del todo sincero, pero tampoco le va a decir que le intranquiliza su distanciamiento. Regularmente el menor se va durmiendo alrededor de media la noche. Steve notó el reloj de su muñeca. Una y media de la madrugada. Tomando su gabán militar salió en busca del menor para encontrarlo sentado sobre un tronco cerca de la playa.

Bucky le mira, luego desvía la atención hacia el oleaje del mar.

Hay silencio entre ellos y Bucky le ofrece un cigarrillo. Steve nunca ha fumado y pese que el menor lo sabe termina por aceptarlo. El castaño sonríe al darse cuenta que no sabe prenderlo.

—Trae —se lo quita así con esa familiaridad cuando le quita las latas para abrirlas. Y le da el suyo a cambio quedándose con el nuevo.

Steve siente un poco la humedad en la colilla cuando lo coloca en la boca. No está muy seguro porque piensa en eso, y tose ante el primer intento. Bucky, poniéndose de pie a su lado, con una risita entre dientes como si tratara de controlarla, le da palmaditas en la espalda.

—Trata de hacer inhalaciones pequeñas y luego profundas.

—¿Quién te enseño? —Pregunta cuando ha cesado la tos.

El joven se encoge los hombros—. Todos fuman aquí, Steve.

—Pues definitivamente yo no —Le devuelve el cigarro.

—Que desperdicio. —Bucky tira el cigarro nuevo prefiriendo tomar el que le devuelve.

—Volvamos. Mañana será un día largo —propone cuando no sabe qué más decir y Bucky se ha quedado callado.

Regresan a paso lento, enterrando las botas en la arena hasta que el terreno se convierte en algo más estable. Bucky estornuda, Steve lo mira por el rabillo del ojo limpiándose la nariz con la manga del uniforme. Cuando llegan, el rubio quita las mantas de su catre para dárselas.

—No seas ridículo —el menor arruga las cejas.

—Te resfriaras.

—Por supuesto que no.

— _Buck_ —llama con advertencia.

El nombrado fija su atención ante aquel apodo, luego baja la mirada aceptando las mantas —Eres muy extraño, Steve.

—Siempre ha sido la oveja negra. Estoy acostumbrado.

—Mejor… mejor juntemos los catres —Bucky no se ha movido, aporta entre una mezcla de nerviosismo y entusiasmo—, así no me sentiré culpable.

Silencio.

—Olvídalo. Te dejo dos cobijas —el castaño con enormes zancadas llega a su catre separando los cobertores.

—No, está bien —Steve reacciona —tienes razón, juntemos los catres —se pone de pie pues había empezado a desabrocharse las botas. Se sacude las manos antes de tomar un extremo de su cama—, ayúdame con esto —el menor hace caso y mueven el suyo pegándolo con el contrario.

—¿Steve? —Bucky, una vez recostado a su lado, murmura.

—¿Si?

—¿Sigues molesto?

Steve sonríe colocándose de lado para poder verlo. Bucky está mirando el techo, las manos sobre el pecho. —No, solo no lo vuelvas hacer.

El rostro del menor se mantiene impasible en medio de la oscuridad—. De acuerdo. Buenas noches —se da media vuelta dándole la espada.

—Descansa, soldado —Steve lo imita cerrando los ojos sintiendo el calor contrario por toda la espina dorsal.

✩

Expulsar al ejército alemán de esas tierras es una meta que se ve cada vez más cercana. El 26º Regimiento de Infantería "Blue Spaders" va al frente en otro encuentro. El ataque, como lo demás, lo va a dirigir Duggan con la primera mitad. Estrategia de Phillips. Los Comandos se quedaran en la retaguardia, Steve y Bucky incluidos esperado el resto del batallón.

La cosa es que Dugan ha sido herido. Y al frente sus compañeros se han quedado a la deriva siendo flaco fácil para el enemigo.

—Muévanse, muévanse. —Steve masculla entre dientes, los ve desde la distancia impaciente— ¡Sigan avanzando! —Grita, se desliza como un león enjaulado apretando con fuerza el escudo.

—¡Maldita sea sigan avanzado¡ —Camina. No. Corre hacia ellos al ver más bajas.

—¡Rogers! ¿A dónde cree que va? ¡Vuelva inmediatamente! —Philips grita haciéndole parar—. Usted es necesario para liderar el resto del batallón.

Steve regresa, zancadas enormes, ojos sacando chispa. Busca con la mirada, no está seguro de que. Su mirada repasa exasperado a cada uno de sus compañeros, la mitad del batallón. Siente la impotencia subirle por los pies a la cabeza de forma ardiente. Va de un lado a otro escuchando las detonaciones. Ve hacia el campo y luego regresa una vez más a sus compañeros y entonces lo ve, nota _algo_ en los azules grisáceos.

No está solo.

—Entiendo su frustración por el batallón pero…. ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! —Phillips se indigna.

—Bucky, franquea la izquierda. Detrás de mí.

—Si.

—Una mierda Roges ¡¿Qué se está creyendo?!

—Yo cubro —Morita se pone a su lado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Philips no contiene su sorpresa.

Gabe y Dernier también se unen, Steve les da un leve asentimiento —Ustedes detrás de Bucky.

Steve sale corriendo al campo abierto dejando los árboles que les cubren, ignorando los gritos del rango más alto. Puede escuchar la respiración de Bucky a su costado, un trote firme. Lado a lado. Hombro a hombro. Se barren detrás de una carreta de madera. El menor dispara;

—Libre.

Steve corre con el propósito de llegar a los demás hombres. La tierra vuela alrededor de él al ritmo de misiles que explotan. Usa el escudo para precaverse de disparos directos. El brazo le vibra pero el escudo es tan leal adhiriéndose fuerte a su brazo, nunca fallándole.

—Bucky —Llama.

—Justo detrás. —Ambos se cubren detrás de un montón de tierra.

—¿Crees que puedas llegar a aquella pared? —Steve señala una de las casas semi destruidas.

—Seguro.

—Espera ahí a los comandos. Cubran el flanco izquierdo. Yo iré por el resto de los hombres. Después alcánzame.

Steve no espera respuesta y corre otros 300 metros más hasta llegar donde un Dugan somnoliento, sangrando de la cabeza y vista bizca yace con un puñado de hombres.

—Me haré cargo —le dice hincándose a su altura—. Sargento reporte de la situación —se pone de pie encontrando rápidamente al siguiente en rango.

—Señor, la mayoría de la compañía está dispersa. El primer pelotón intentó atacar pero los aniquilaron, les disparó un franco tirador. Creo que está en aquel edificio.

—Quiero morteros y lanzagranadas hasta acabarlos, cuando eso suceda que el pelotón vaya directo. Dos de ustedes saquen a Dugan de aquí.

—Cap —Bucky llega más rápido de lo previsto.

—Hazte cargo del francotirador, en el edificio sin techo —le mira. Ordena por automático. Bucky es el mejor para esto.

_Hará cosas que usted no podrá hacer._

—Entendido —Bucky se desliza por el suelo, se escabulle entre la tierra y pastos, hasta llegar detrás de una zanca,

—Los demás síganme.

—Ya lo escucharon, sigan al Capitán, ¡vamos, vamos!

Steve va al frente, cubre y desvía las municiones con ese poderoso escudo. Abriendo paso para que los hombre pesan y puedan reagruparse.

—¡Primer y segundo pelotón avancen! ¡Sigan al Capitán!

—¡Hay tanques e infantería! —Otro soldado exclama.

—Hijos de puta.

—Lanza granadas y los morteros ¿Listos? —Steve vuelve a dirigirse a los soldados.

—A sus posiciones.

Es cuestión de tiempo para que dos tanques queden en llamas y los demás emprendan retirada. Entonces ellos avanzan ganando terreno.

—Contacta a la Compañía Eassy, diles que van al sur. Podemos rodearlos.

—Si, señor.

—¿Ya son todos?

—¿Señor?

—¿Qué si son todos los pelotones? —Steve grita por el ruido de los estallidos.

—Si, señor.

—¡Cúbranse! —Steve reacciona cuando dos misiles van directamente a ellos. Steve cubre a los hombres recibiendo el impacto siendo expulsado.

Se incorpora un poco aturdido. El sabor metálico le invade la boca, su sangre, algo familiar. Recupera el aliento empezado a trotar nuevamente hasta que entre el humo y la tierra volando aparece una silueta. Va a lanzar el escudo pero la voz de Bucky lo detiene.

—¡Steve! ¡Steve!

—Andando —Lo toma del brazo haciéndolo girar bruscamente. No lo suelta hasta que llegan con los demás hombres.

Steve toma el cuerpo pesado de Dugan por los hombros como si tratara de un costal de papas saliendo de aquel infierno.

✩

—Entonces si sangras —el médico dice mientras le limpia la herida del costado.

Bucky llega con una cantimplora en mano.

—Eso parece —hace una mueca no por la herida, más bien porque no es agua lo que el mocoso le ha dado, es Whisky—. Está bien doc. Guarde la morfina para los demás. —habla con el gesto en la cara como si hubiera probado limón amargo.

—De acuerdo —el médico militar lo mira con incierto—. Solo deje lo vendo.

—Si no te duele entonces presta —Bucky le quita la cantimplora dándole un sorbo.

Steve le lanza una mirada. El menor da dos tragos enormes, su manzana en el cuello sube y baja. Steve le mira largamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué voy hacer contigo? —Steve no se da cuenta de la suavidad con la que habla.

—Aliviánate. Solo por hoy.

El rubio niega con la cabeza, se está incorporando cuando siente la manos del menor rodearle el dorso como apoyo.

—¡Wow! Alto ahí, Steve. Al menos deja que te ayude o los puntos se te abrirán.

Las manos de más joven son frías en comparación a la temperatura de su cuerpo. Pero Steve se enfoca más al aliento del menor contra la piel de su cuello, un cosquilleo que le hace erizar la piel.

Steve lo aparta—. Créeme que no duele, Buck.

—Como quieras. Hazte el fuerte —Entonces Bucky toma el escudo y su casco. —Vamos a que descanses.

Steve asiente, pero cuando salen de la carpa médica definitivamente no espera que el resto de los hombres del batallón estén afuera.

—¡Capitán América! —Grita uno de los soldados. Y es Gabe quien empieza a aplaudir seguido de los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, Steve ya se esta ganado a la gente, es decir ¿Quién no podría amarlo?<3 
> 
> Por cierto, aparte de los comics, también he sacado inspiración de la serie "Band of Brothers", creo que me la vi como dos veces solo para escribir este fic XD.


	4. Cigarrillos

Están en el frente cuando una bala da en el casco de Bucky quien cae por inercia del impacto.

—¡Bucky! —Steve grita. Remueve rápidamente el casco de su joven compañero sintiendo un gran alivio al notar que no hay nada grave—. ¿Estás bien? —Le ayuda a levantarse. Subiendo las manos de sus hombros al rostro, le quita la tierra de los pómulos con sus pulgares enguantados.

Aturdido, Bucky focaliza con la mirada, sus largas pestañas se mueven al parpadear con lentitud.

—Hey, Buck. —Steve insiste. Acunando el rostro del más joven entre las manos, le pasa con suavidad el pulgar por el borde del párpado inferior. Steve se pierde por milésimas de segundos contemplado los azules grisáceos, y considera en un flashazo de pensamiento, lo mucho que le gusta aquel color. Aquellos ojos son preciosos.

—Deja de mirarme así, Steve —Bucky lo empuja de repente, y lleva una mano a la frente sobándose el sisen. Al notar que no hay herida se agacha para recoger su casco en el suelo.

—¡Muévanse señoritas! —Dugan interrumpe oportunamente pasando trotando con el resto del equipo haciéndoles retomar la marcha.

✩

Esta vez logran expulsar al ejército opositor de aquellas tierras. Alemania se ha restregado.

Por la noche, en el poblado, hay camas reales y duchas calientes. Un festejo en las calles.

La población azotada por la guerra les recibe con euforia. Ellos se reúnen en el hotel donde el Coronel Fletcher ha llegado.

Fletcher y Phillips dan indicaciones a Steve y a Dugan, tendrán que seguir avanzando, avanzar hasta poder entrar a Europa y llegar a Alemania. Todos saben que es mucho más complejo de lo que parece.

Cuando terminan alcanzan a los demás en el pequeño bar aglomerado del hotel donde no cabe ninguna otra alma.

—¡Steve!

—¿Cindy?

La mujer se le cuelga del cuello—; O mejor dicho _Capitán América_ , todos ya hablan de tus hazañas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Steve ignora el incómodo halago manteniendo los brazos a los costados.

—Llegué con el equipo del Coronel Fletcher —la mujer se les une, no le suelta del brazo. Steve no dice nada, en cambio, con la mirada ubica a su pelotón distribuido en el salón con los civiles y demás soldados. Beben y fuman. Otros bailan con las mujeres de la región. Jóvenes y bonitas. Todos felices de una victoria.

Bucky ríe y baila con una de ellas. Trae la camisa del uniforme desabrochada los dos primeros botones, las ondas de su cabello castaño es revoltoso y su sonrisa es la más amplia que Steve haya visto.

—Tomemos esta noche —Dugan le empuja hacia adentro, se sientan en una mesa donde Morita les hace señas ya con bebidas preparadas.

Con el pasar de las horas las placitas se hacen más ruedas. Hay risas estrepitosas queriendo ganar al ruido de la música y entorno.

Steve bebe, es lo único que hace mientras medio escucha a la mujer a su lado.

—¿Seguro que no quieres bailar? —Cindy intenta por sexta vez.

—No, gracias, estoy bien aquí.

Cindy sonríe, luego se inclina atrevidamente en la mesa por su bebida y Steve siente las orejas arder por incomodidad.

—¿A quién buscas? —Ella lo pilla con la mirada en la pista.

—A nadie, disculpa —se pone de pie rumbo a la mesa donde los demás juegan.

—¿Has visto a Bucky?

Morita niega con la cabeza poniéndose de pie con una mujer abrazada.

—Lo vi en la barra, Señor —Gabe grita antes de tirar los dados —¡Si, soy el maestro! —vocifera de alegría porque ha sacado un seis seis.

No es difícil encontrarlo, el rubio lo ve ahí con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, el pelo alborotado y la camisa abierta dejando ver su playera blanca, la cadena de sus placas pegadas a la piel por el sudor,

—Bucky.

—¿mmmmm?

—Steve —Cindy le alcanza —Oh, ya veo. Déjalo divertirse, es joven y guapo.

—Si, Steve, tú también diviértete. —El rubio se sorprende, hay cierto fastidio en la voz del menor y termina de golpe con su bebida. Deja el vaso sobre la barra pidiendo otro.

—¿Cuánto es bebido? —Steve lo toma del brazo haciendo que le mire.

Bucky se encoge los hombros, corrige su postura y sonríe ladinamente—. Poco, te busco después ¿va? —toma su bebida marchándose no antes de guiñar el ojo.

Steve se queda justo ahí observando como el menor se pierde entre la gente. Bucky claramente no quiere estar con él y eso le causa desánimo. La cosa es que Steve no siente como tal el alcohol, bebe y bebe mucho y apenas se marea un poco. Algo extraño emerge en él, si todos se están divirtiendo, si Bucky se está divirtiendo, él también debería intentarlo ¿no? Risas eufóricas y cuerpos pegados. La curiosidad de sentir esa adrenalina por las venas, algo que nunca vivió por culpa de su escuálido y enfermizo cuerpo.

Pero luego se acuerda del alcoholismo de su padre y unas ganas inmensas de devolver el estómago le invaden.

—Parece que toleras bien el alcohol aunque creo que no te agrada —Cindy le acerca otro vaso —Este es dulce, pruébalo.

Steve lo acepta por mera cortesía, y no lo bebe hasta que Gabe y Morita llegan a brindar sirviéndole otros tantos

Cindy se le restriega ya pasado otro rato. Sus senos blandos contra su pecho. La falta va más corta y sus mejillas coloradas. Es hermosa, no lo van a negar, con esa melena café y sus labios perfectamente retocados de color rojo. Ella le abraza por el cuello y se adhiere con fuerza. Steve tose y ella ríe. No hay mucha conversación entre ellos. Entonces ella le toma la mano llevándola abajo de la falda.

Steve la aparta.

Cindy ríe de nuevo. Lo abraza por el cuello—, mira —susurra.

Steve gira no muy seguro si es hacia donde le indica, pero inconvenientemente Bucky se está besando con una joven mujer pelirroja, la bebida en una mano y con la otra la sujeta por la cintura.

—Todos se están divirtiendo. —La mujer vuelve a llevarle la mano a su centro caliente y esta vez Steve no la parta y tampoco lo hace cuando Cindy le besa. Él ni siquiera mueve los labios. Su mirada sigue con su joven compañero que platica animadamente con la pelirroja que le susurra algo al oído. Solo gira a Cindy cuando su mano toca su miembro por arriba del uniforme verde que trae.

Pasan un rato así. Steve no sabe dónde poner las manos, entonces lo único que hace es seguir bebiendo, alternar el vaso con los labios de la mujer. No pasa mucho, y cuando gira de nuevo Bucky se ha ido.

Cindy lo arrastra arriba. En un cuarto se encierran y ella se desnuda la parte de arriba frente a él. Le toma la mano hacia uno de sus senos. Son suaves y blandos. Steve los amasa curioso mientras ella le desabrocha los pantalones.

Steve suspira cuando las manos de ella empiezan a despertarlo.

Es carne, deseo. Se la folla contra la mesa que está ahí. Desata su tensión acumulada. Su polla entrando y saliendo, no presta mucha atención al cuerpo que tiene abajo.

Steve acomoda rápidamente sus ropas, algo sencillo al ser solo los pantalones, y a ella le ayuda a llegar a la cama. La cubre, se ha quedado dormida, fruto del alcohol y del sexo.

Cuando abandona la habitación se da cuenta que son las tres de la mañana. Aún hay ruido. Parece que no estuvieran en guerra, esto pasaría por un festival si no fuera por el uniforme militar que muchos traen.

Busca con la mirada.

—¿Bucky?

—Una mierda Rogers —Dugan deja de besar a una mujer.

—Lo siento.

Steve sube y abre una habitación donde escucha ruido, la cierra rápidamente cuando ve a Morita con compañía en pleno acto.

Resignado sale de ahí con el propósito de caminar y respirar un poco de aire fresco, despejarse de olor a tabaco y de la ambientación del bar. Va saliendo del hotel cuando percibe ruidos en el callejón de al lado.

Una risa.

La risa de Bucky.

—Quiero los cigarrillos —La voz ebria de Bucky.

—Shhhhh.

Otra voz. Masculina.

Steve se adentra en lo profundo de la oscuridad de aquella calle fría y observa cómo un civil de mayor edad tiene a Bucky contra la pared, besándolo, su boca, su cuello... Steve se le congela la sangre. Y luego le hierve súbitamente como si fuera un volcán.

—Ya basta… los, los cigarrillos —Bucky se queja, se mueve inquieto haciendo el intento de apartarse cuando este le levanta la playera blanca.

Steve no piensa y toma al sujeto por la camisa tirándolo al suelo.

—Te dijo que ya basta.

—Mierda —El sujeto palidece inmediatamente, ebrio pero no al grado de Bucky, se levanta de una forma torpe y rápida huyendo a traspiés de ahí.

Steve saca el aire pesadamente, cuenta, de verdad cuenta hasta veinte, treinta para poder suavizar sus puños. Voltea y encuentra a Bucky mirándole aterrado con los ojos rojos, se deja resbalar contra la pared ocultado el rostro entre las rodillas.

—¿Bucky? —Algo se mueve dentro de él, Bucky se ve tan vulnerable, y no es en el frente, o en trincheras, no en la guerra, es aquí frente a él en un callejón oscuro.

—¿Buck…? — es hasta qué usa ese apodo que él mismo escogió para que el aludido alce la cabeza—. Déjame ayudarte.

—¿De verdad… no dirás nada de lo que acabas de ver? —su voz ebria sale muy consistente. No hay lágrimas, a su vez los azules grisáceos le miran con cierto desafío.

Steve traga duro, se toma unos segundos, eternos segundos donde su cabeza va a mil por hora. Medita sus palabras, ¿cómo decirle que a veces él se ha perdido en sus labios o que le gustaría tocarle la piel de su cuello? ¿Cómo decírselo cuando se acaba de follar a otra persona? Porque de alguna forma se siente culpable pero no de la forma en la que el menor piensa—. Yo no soy nadie. Nadie para decir si está bien o mal.

Steve no sabe cómo decírselo y tiene decidido que es mejor dejarlo así. Es un misterio, uno que no comprende.

—Eso no cambia nada Buck.

—¿De verdad?

Steve advierte el tono cortado del menor. Suspira antes de continuar hincándose a su altura—. Tuve… Arnold siempre me sacaba de apuros. Él y su chico. Eran buenos tipos. —Recuerda a su viejo amigo, recuerda lo felices que eran, recuerda como Sarah les decía que lucharan por _ello_.

Tal vez Sarah lo hubiera apoyado en esta conmoción que siente hacia Bucky, y le hubiera lanzado una mirada de total desaprobación si hubiera sabido lo de Cindy.

 _No huyas, Steven_.

Si, se imagina a su madre dándole un sermón desde la cocina en su viejo departamento en Brooklyn. Y Steve sonríe por dentro, porque no le haría algo así a Bucky.

El más joven lo contempla con ojos vidriosos, casi parece que ha dejado de respirar—. Somos amigos además de compañeros de armas ¿no? —le extiende la mano. Bucky con la cara sucia y mirar rojizo, se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano antes de levantarse—. ¿Puedes caminar?

El castaño asiente con lentitud y aun así Steve le pasa la mano por su cuello sirviendo de apoyo.

—Lo siento.

—Nada que disculpar —Steve cree que se está disculpando por beber tanto.

—Me gusta más besar chicos que chicas... yo quisiera que no fuera así.

Entonces Steve solo lo escucha y escucha soltando una que otra palabra de apoyo y le da palmaditas a la espalda porque Bucky ha vomitado a medio camino, y ahora no deja de repetir “lo siento” ya que ha arruinado sus zapatos. Y se hace bolita en la cama una vez que llegan. El rubio se sienta a su lado ofreciendo agua.

—Toma un poco.

El menor con el rostro abotargado por el alcohol, se medio incorpora dando pequeños sorbos—, dejé que me follaran —suelta de repente una vez que se acaba medio vaso, hay fatiga en su voz pero eso no quita la dureza con lo que lo dice.

Steve no me mueve, advierte la disputa interna en los ojos contrarios. Sigue escuchando.

—El maldito hijo de puta me dejó 10 dólares y una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Lo odie… Murió en Pearl Harbor. Lo sigo odiando.

Steve le quita las botas y lo arropa. Bucky tiene la nariz fría y roja. El rostro inescrutable, ha dejado de sollozar.

Esa noche Steve no duerme.


End file.
